Simple, I love you
by Ladyintime
Summary: DXL 3shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: R&R

Summery: Possibly a one shot of Dante and Lady

Pairings: DanteXLady

Warnings: Cursing, Maybe some occness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Simple, I love you

It was a normal night at devil may cry, well almost normal as Lady was hunched over the toilet throwing up food she hadn't even known she had eaten while Dante stood beside her holding her hair and rubbing smooth circles on her back.

"This is your fucking fault Dante"

Dante sighed letting go of Ladys hair as she walked over to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

"Not technically"

Lady walked out of the bath room and into the office, sitting on the old red couch. Dante followed sitting at his desk staring at lady. She stared back.

"How is it not?"

"Well, you weren't exactly saying stop or no"

"Liar," Lady said thru clenched teeth, "I did say stop but you didn't"

"Well babe you looked like you enjoyed it"

Dante smirked as he stood to stand at his desk leaning against the front. Lady glared, she felt herself turning red.

"That's not true"

"Actually I believe your words were, 'Ooh Dante More harder faster! Oh God, Dante!!"

Dantes smirk turned into a grin as he looked at Ladys now red hot face. Lady broke eye contact and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I didn't enjoy it, in my opinion it sucked"

Lady turned back to Dante as she herd him walk closer to her. When Dante reached the couch he put his hands beside Ladys head and leaned closer to her so his lips were to her ear

"I find that hard to believe babe, especially since you were the one screaming my name so passionately, begging for me to fill you, and release into you" Dante said in his husky voice he then pulled away and looked at her.

"So there you have it, it's not my fault it's yours"

Lady was speechless, she opened and closed her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Dante was right, she realized if she wasn't so desperate they wouldn't be in this mess.

Dante waited for her to say something but nothing can so he continued.

"But don't worry Lady, I had fun to."

"Had Fun with what?" A voice said as the front door opened then closed.

"NOTHING!" Lady shouted as she pushed Dante away from her and stood up.

The blond who walked in looked at Dante as he smirked at her receiving a knowing smile back. Lady glared at the two then took a step closer to Trish giving her full attention and ignoring Dante. Trish caught Ladys look and began to explain.

"Anyway, Lady I just got this job and I may need your help"

Lady was about to reply but Dante beat her to it.

"She can't go"

"Why is that?" Trish said as she narrowed her eyes at Dante expecting an answer.

"She's pregnant," Dante said as Trish's eyes widened.

"You're telling me that Ladys pregnant! Who's the father?" Trish questioned completely shock.

"Me of course."

Dante stated grabbing lady from behind and hugging her closely. Lady quickly grabbed her gun and shot Dante in the foot.

The man yelped as he let Lady go and grab his foot in pain.

"Shit Lady that hurt! What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't touch me! That's how we got into all this mess!"

Lady stormed up to her room leaving Dante and Trish alone and slammed the door behind her. Dante sighed as her put his foot down and looked at Trish.

"So what are you going to do about the baby?"

"Keep it of course."

"Why would you stay to take care of the kid when you can just up and leave?" Trish asked curiously. Dante put his hands behind his head as he thought about the question.

"Simple," Trish raised her brow and Dante continued "I love her."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't going to continue this but I was really bored so I thought why not. Anyway I hope you enjoy the second installment.

--------

Some time had passed since that night and Ladys sickness was terrible. She was once again over the toilet cleaning herself out the only difference was the hunter in red wasn't there to hold her hair and rub small soothing circles on her back.

As Lady finished she rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom to walk downstairs only to be greeted by a empty room. She felt awkward being alone when the hunter wasn't there but away on a mission.

She walked into the kitchen, mind still on the man who impregnated her, and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. She sighed, she missed Dantes company, though she blamed her ragging hormones and refused to admit that she actual liked Dante being around her she did acknowledge the fact that she did have some type of feeling for him.

"Honey I'm Home!" Dante called as he entered his shop.

He walked into the kitchen to find Lady taking a sip of her coffee.

"Lady! You know your not supposed to drink drinks with caffeine!"

"I'm only 5 months Dante, half a cup wont hurt." She replied calmly

Dante raised an eyebrow then sighed sitting down across from her he starred.

"What?" Dante shook his head.

"If my child comes out mental were goanna fight" Dante answered as he leaned back in his chair lifting the front two legs off of the ground.

Ladys eyes narrowed "MY child will be perfectly healthy because he's MY child."

"If you keep ignoring the Doctor then OUR child will have problems"

"Dante, just shut up"

"Fine, but you know I'm right."

Lady lifted the cup up to her mouth slowly not breaking eye contact with the man sitting across from her and took a long sip. Dante narrowed his eyes as she continued to sip her drink then he smirked.

Lady looked at him questioningly.

"Well since you're ignoring the doctors rules then we can ignore the sex rule"

"Sex rule?" Lady asked scared for the answer.

"Ya, the rule that says pregnant woman cant get laid"

Lady blushed as she started to choke on her coffee.

"WHAT?! What makes you think I wanna sleep with you again!!"

Dantes smirk grew into a grin.

"I know you want me Lady."

"How you figure?"

"I'm irresistible, obviously"

Lady rolled her eyes at the conceited bastard.

"What ever"

"So how bout we go up stairs and break some rules?" Dante said as he winked at her.

Lady had enough, she shifted her leg under the table kicking Dantes unsteady chair causing him to fall.

"Shit Lady that hurt!"

"Well that's what you get for being an egotistical, irresponsible, irresistible jerk!" Lady yelled getting up stopping into the living room. Dante followed just as angrily.

"Well its not my fault- wait did you just call me irresistible?" his smirk was back.

"W-what? No I didn't! Don't change the subject!"

"Tsk, Tsk babe you shouldn't lie to people its okay to want me," he watched as her face got redder.

"I don't want you, and your not irresistible"

"But you already said I was," He walked closer to her until her back was against the wall then trapped her with his hands "And no take backs."

"Leave me alone Dante" She looked him in the eye.

"Its okay to want me Lady," He repeated leaning in close, lips almost touching, "I want you to"

Ladys eyes widened_, maybe this could work _she thought as she closed her eyes and closed the gap.

Dante took control right away and nipped her bottom lip and forced his tongue into her mouth, she rapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him closer. Dane broke the kiss.

"I love you Lady"

She saw the seriousness in his face.

"I Lo-"

"Dante you were supposed to meet me-"

Dantes and Ladys head turned to the door that a young woman just barged through. The woman looked vaguely familiar to Lady.

"Mya what are you doin here?"

_Mya, _Lady knew that name, then it clicked. This was Dantes ex-girlfriend, and he was supposed to meet her. Lady suddenly felt sick with what she was about to say and pushed Dante away from herself. He looked shocked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mya asked

"How dare you make me feel this way when you have _her!"_ Lady snapped at the hunter pointing to Mya, who was ignored. Dantes looked at her confused his eyes widened realizing what she was implying

"Wait.. Babe.. You got it all-" Lady cut him off.

"I don't care what you have to say!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Damn hormones.

"But-" cut off again

"Don't talk to me! After I have this baby I never wanna talk to you ever again!"

"Look Lady"

"SHUT UP!!! I'm done with you messing with my mind! I'm leaving!"

And with that she pushed passed Mya leaving a shocked Dante behind.

"So, how was your day?" Mya said trying to break the silence but only received a glare.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Its your fault she said those things"

"Not really, you could have called me and said you would be late and you also didn't tell her about me."

Dante looked away feeling hurt.

"So you love her?"

"Did you hear me say that?"

"Sure did I was outside listening."

"Then why did you come in when you did?!" He was yelling now.

"I'm allowed to be the jealous ex one last time, now I have a question for you, if you really love her shouldn't you go after her? I mean she is pregnant right, because if that's fat then all I have to say is EW!" She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Your not gone yet?" and Dante ran out the door to find his Lady.

"Well, a woman's job is never done." and she shut the door.

-------

Mya description: around Trish's height, she has short black hair and wears skinny jeans a black tank top with a small jean jacket over it. She also wears black knee high boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady finally made it home, and she was distressed. Dante broke her heart and didn't even chase after her and to make matters worse it had started to rain, hard.

As the drenched Lady walked inside her house she made her way into her bathroom and decided to take a quick shower. After her 10 minute shower she quickly threw on a long t-shirt and shorts on before making her way to her living room couch to cuddle with a blanket and watch TV. As she sat she found her self looking around the room then at the TV. Lady hadn't been at her house in such a long time, _how can I be so stupid_.

_Knock, Knock!_

_Lady turned her head to the door. Sighing she made her way to the door and opened it to yell at whoever knocked so late at night but as she saw who it was her voice was jammed in her throat, she was speechless._

"_Lady"_

"…"

"_Please say something"_

"_I have nothing to say"_

"_Then can I come in" he smiled a little "Its still raining and I have something to say"_

_She glared._

"_If you have something to say then say it, you're not coming in."_

_His smile dropped_

"_Umm, it kind of cold out here, can I please come in? I wont touch anything." She eyed him skeptically. "I promise"_

"_Fine" Lady opened the door a little letting him in to her house but told him not to go far inside. "So what do you have to say Dante because if you want to apologize I don't accept it, I mean you have that thing waiting for you don't you so why-"_

_Dante silenced her with a kiss. Ladys eyes widened in shock before she pulled away._

"_Dante!"_

"_I love you." Was his only reply._

_They stood their staring into each others eyes for a few minutes._

"_I know."_

"_You love me." Dante said confidently. She hesitated and turned her head breaking eye contact._

"_I know"_

"_Mya is just a friend."_

"…"

"_She wanted me to help her on a mission, that's why we were meeting"_

"_You expect me to believe you?" She whispered, head still turned._

"_Well… kind of… maybe?" _

_Lady sighed._

"_Why should I believe you?"_

_Dante grabbed her head forced her to look at him._

"_You know, for a smart girl you're a little slow when it come to love." she slapped his hands away and crossed her arms across her chest._

"_How can I believe you? You have done absolutely nothing to make me believe you!" Lady was starting to get mad all over again. Dante just gave her a dull look._

"_I'm here aren't I?"_

"_Excuse me?" Lady looked slightly confused and Dante sighed._

"_I'm here, I left my nice warm home to come and take you back, that should be enough proof"_

_A minute of silence._

"_I'm sorry" Lady mumbled so low that Dante couldn't even hear it._

"_What you say?"_

"_IM SORRY OK!!! I shouldn't have over reacted I shouldn't have misjudged the situation," Lady felt her eyes water. "I should have trusted you! And I'm sorry! I'm not used to this feeing!"_

_Dante watched as his Lady cried with a small smile on his face. He lifted hos arms and pulled her into a hug._

"_I love you Lady."_

"_I love you too, Dante"_

_XOXOXO_

_4 months later:_

"_Dante!!!" Lady yelled coming down the stairs of her new home._

"_What!??" Dante yelled back, coming out of the kitchen to help her down the stairs._

"_I think my water just broke."_

"_Whats that mean?"_

_Lady looked at him about to insult him but screamed at the pain,_

"_Dante you idiot! I'm going into labor!!!"_

"_WHAT!?!?"_

_XOXOXO_

_25 hrs later:_

_Lady was laying in the hospital bed with Dante standing next to her as they watched the doctors clean their baby._

_It was a little baby, it was 6Ib 5oc and with long, it had snowy white hair and blue eyes. Just like her father._

"_So Lady?" Dante began to ask as he looked back to his Lady._

"_Dante I don't want to answer stupid questions." she replied as she closed her eyes, waiting to hold her baby for the first time._

_Dante scoffed and crossed his arms "Its not a stupid, it's a very intelligent one if you ask me."_

"_Fine, what is your smart question?"_

"_Did it hurt?"_

_The nurse giggled a little as Ladys eyes shot open to give the man a deth glare._

"_That's your smart question"_

"_Well ya."_

"_Well Dante why don't we find out if it hurts, why don't you bring ma a full grown watermelon so I can shove it up your ass and then you carry it for nine months and then you can try to push it out by yourself!!!" _

_Dante looked stunned at lady ad the nurse started a full laugh. He thought about what to say next very carefully_

"_How would you get it up my ass?" or maybe not so much._

"_You know what Dante, shut up you have no more talking time" Dante just pouted._

"_Miss Lady? Are you ready to hold little Ada?" the nurse asked quietly in attempt to keep her laughter in._

"_Of course gimme my baby." as the lady took hold of Ada a smile lit up her face. Maybe all of this could all work out after all and they could all be a happy family_

"_Hey lady, aren't you glad your not fat anymore?"_

_Well, Most of the time._

_XOXO_

_So that's the end… sorry if it seems rushed but I was so tired of this story, But I hope you enjoyed it!!! I'm ready to write another story… Any ideas???_


End file.
